Dreams and Destiny of a young one
by Masuna
Summary: 100 years or so have passed.The adepts are almost forgotten untill one young girl from Shaman Village learns about her destiny.A destiny which she doesn't want. R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Chasing the flying hat

**I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this , I'll see about that later. Anyway this idea popped into my head some days ago , so here it is I guess. The beginning might be boring but I'm never good at beginnings , things**** get more interesting later on. Please read and leave a review , I'm happy when I get reviews! Really happy - **

**Oh and I do not own Golden Sun but I do own any other character in this story! (that would be almost everyone…)**

**Now read… and review! **

**Chapter 1****: Chasing the flying hat**

_Felix thought about __a certain item__. To get Moapa's attention__ , he showed him the Shaman's Rod also known as the Rod of Hes__peria. Moapa recognized it__ immediately , as did the men who were standing beside him. They learned us , that the Shaman's Rod once was__ in the __possession of the great __Hoabna__. It was a gift from his great friend in __Contigo__Yegelos__. Moapa told us that __Hoabna__ vowed to keep the sacred __treasure of __Contigo__ safe. That treasure was what we were looking for , the Hover Jade. It was that Hover Jade that we would need to get through the Jupiter Lighthouse. We thought to receive it because Moapa told us that when the Shaman's Rod is returned to them , he is charged to give the bearer the Hover Jade. Unfortunately we were 'outlanders' and Moapa refused to give us the Hover Jade. Sheba wanted to know why we couldn't have the Jade , we did return the Shaman's Rod__ after all__. Apparently , the Jade could only be given to the desce__ndants of __Yegelos__ and we didn't__ look __like we were from __Contigo__ so we couldn't have the Jade. Then I asked them , if there was another way to receive the Hover Jade. Moapa responded with __a __'no'. The man at the right said something about a test , Moapa appeared to be a bit confused. The man was talking about a certain 'Trial Road' , he was saying that only __Yegelos__ could walk that path. The other man rather called__ it__ 'the way of the vanishing sand'. We had no idea about what these men were talking about , it seemed like some kind of test could get us to the Hover Jade. Moapa smiled __, he told us to follow him__ , at least if we had 'the courage'__. Then he and the two men walked away. Of course we followed them , they brought __us to a massive block of sand __between two cliffs , a familiar stone was present too. It was a Wind Stone , like the ones we saw in Air's Rock. Moapa wanted us to let the sand disappear , if we succeeded then the blood of __Contigo__ would run through our veins. Jenna encouraged Sheba , Sheba nodded. She walked to the Wind Stone and casted Whirlwind on it__. Her power coupled with the Wind Stone magnifications of Jupiter created a huge twister which blew away the sand in mere mo__ments. Moapa and the two men---_

"Are you reading that book again?"

The voice of her grandmother interrupted her reading , Nairi placed a piece of paper between the pages where she stopped and looked at her grandmother with a slightly annoyed smile.

"How many times have you read it anyway?" asked her grandmother while she stepped through the doorway.

"I can't help it , it's just so..."

Nairi swung her legs off the table and rose from her seat. Her knees hurt , that was only natural when you sat in the same position the whole time for 3 hours. She waited a while until her knees were used to the standing and then walked to the bookcase and pushed away some books to make place for the book she had in her hands. She put it away carefully and turned around to her grandmother.

"I guess , this is my…" Nairi began to count with her fingers. "…fifth time."

Her grandmother smiled , she always was so amazed by her granddaughter. She was just 12 years old and she already read books for adults. Normally children didn't like books but Nairi was different , she really adored a good book. Especially that one book , she loved no other book better than that one. Eldona even wanted to bet if the house would ever catch fire , the first thing she would save would be that book.

"What was the title again?" asked Eldona.

"Weyard's threat."

"From that scholar , Kraden I believe his name was?"

Nairi nodded before she jumped onto a chair. A smile appeared on her face , she stretched out her arms.

"Can these Jupiter adepts fly , grandma?" she asked , keeping her eyes on the book she put away earlier , Eldona stared at Nairi's back and sighed just quietly enough for Nairi not to hear. When Nairi didn't hear any response she let her arms down and turned around on the chair , her violet eyes looked somewhat sad at Eldona.

"Or can Mercury adepts breath under water? Or can Mars adepts make a volcano burst? Or can Venus adepts make mountains rise from the ground?"

Eldona just smiled and walked to the window. Nairi followed her steps with her eyes.

"During these 100 years the adepts have isolated their selves from the populated world…"

"Why? Did they do anything wrong?"

Eldona laid her hands on the window-sill and took a deep breath.

"No Nairi , they didn't do anything wrong. Mankind did something wrong and still does the same."

Nairi frowned her forehead.

_Mankind? That means… us?_

"After the heroes saved our world from shrinking , alchemy was unleashed once again. You know everything about their quest so you should understand that alchemy shouldn't be used wrongly."

"Yeah , I know that."

Nairi jumped off the chair , it seemed like she caught her grandmother's attention. It was rarely that her grandmother talked about alchemy and adepts. Mostly she just changed the subject. Nairi walked to the window also , she leaned on the window-sill while she stared at the sky.

"Nairi , long long ago , even before the heroes were born , alchemy was sealed away."

Nairi nodded.

"Yes , I read that , alchemy was sealed into 4 elemental stars , Venus , Mars , Jupiter and Mercury."

"Indeed but why was alchemy sealed?"

Hmm , no one ever asked her that question , she actually never even thought about it. But sealing away something means bad? Or good? Mostly bad , Nairi bit on her fingernail while she looked unknowing at her grandmother.

"Alchemy is a wonderful thing , it shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Sadly enough history repeats itself…"

"What happened then?"

"In the very beginning alchemy was used for the good but later when mankind learned about its incredible power , they didn't want to share it. They wanted everything for their own , their selfish and greedy behavior led to wars. They wanted to rule the world , they wanted eternal life. If alchemy wasn't sealed away , mankind would have destroyed their own world. Now history is repeating itself. People are fighting with each other more and more , things are not so bad now as centuries ago but if it stays like this , wars soon will follow."

That story took Nairi's breath away , she was speechless. Eldona saw her granddaughter gazing outside with wide eyes , Nairi probably was shocked to hear all this. She always was taught that alchemy didn't hold any dangers and now she heard the harsh facts. How stupid mankind can be…

Eldona sighed , she already regretted that she told Nairi this. She took a chair and the book she started yesterday.

Nairi saw some children outside , just a bit younger than her. They were playing with a ball.

_Wars? Because of … us?_

"Are we , like that too?" she asked softly , not moving her head.

"Shaman Village? No , dear. We are happy with what we have , that's what we learn when we are young. Don't think about it anymore , Hesperia will not fight."

Nairi nodded relieved , she always thought her village was old and quite boring , always learning about legends. Learning about great warriors , about fights , about adepts but never really do something. Sure they knew how to start a battle properly but how to fight decently? With no one in her village being an adepts or a real warrior who has travelled through the world , she couldn't ask them for more information. Her greatest wish , to use psynergy , couldn't come true. All that she'll ever know about psynergy is that it's a strange form of magic and that it manipulates world's 4 elements.

Now she was glad she lived in this old boring village of hers , they respect alchemy. So they're nothing like the other people who's selfish behavior are again slowly destroying Weyard.

Nairi actually still didn't have answer to her questions but she didn't want to bother her grandmother anymore so she went outside. It was surprisingly warm outside , normally it isn't really warm during fall here in Shaman Village. Not that Nairi bothered , she sniffed up the fresh air and started to walk. Right before she wanted to walk to the bridge a voice yelled her name.

"Nairi , Nairi , wait!"

She turned around and saw her best friend running at her. It seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Oh hi Ian."

When Ian got closer , Nairi saw something was missing and that he had sand all over him.

"Hey! Where's your hat? And what have you been doing?"

"That's just the thing! My hat!" exclaimed Ian.

He wiped off the sand on his clothes while he walked to a place where not many people were. Nairi followed him confused.

"Mind explaining?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Please don't tell anyone I've been out of the village!"

"You've been WHAT?!"

Some people looked annoyed at Nairi and Ian. Ian glared at Nairi when she brought her hands to her mouth , that was a bit too loud.

"Oops , sorry."

Ian rolled his eyes , he looked nervous from the entrance of the village to Nairi.

"You see , I was walking by when I saw something outside the village , I wanted to know what it was so I sneaked out."

"You sneaked out! Are you crazy , what if you got caught?!" Nairi whispered loud and angry.

"Well I managed to get in also! But that's not important! The thing I saw was a little creature , I never saw something like it before so I followed it but after a while it noticed I was following it. It snatched my hat! Nairi I promised mom , I would be home on time for lunch! If I'm late I'll get grounded for months! But that hat was a gift from my grandmother , please can't you get it back?"

Nairi's eyes widened. He _had _to be kidding.

"But then I'll have to sneak out too!" she cried.

Ian took Nairi's hands and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I knew you would do it! You're a real friend!" he yelled when he ran home , leaving Nairi with the dirty work.

"Great friend I have… If I get caught , it's your fault!" she mumbled angry while she walked closer to the entrance of the village.

She tried not to look suspicious , sneaking out was not the easiest thing , Nairi had to say she admired Ian. Nairi looked around , people were around but not paying attention to her , still it was risky to go now. When someone saw her looking at the entrance she started to walk and whistle. She smiled at the woman and walked away from the entrance to hide behind a house.

"Stupid! You never whistle!!" she snarled at herself.

She calmed herself and looked at the entrance , now she was farther away from it but here no one could see her.

"I can run… No that would attract too much attention…" she said to herself. "…Maybe…"

Nairi looked up to the fence that surrounded the village , all tree trunks. She could climb over it , it was 3 times as high as she but next to her some boxes were stacked. She stood up and observed the boxes , didn't look that stable…

"I'm already regretting this."

She took a breath and climbed onto the boxes. The whole thing was shaking so she had to be extra careful. When she reached the highest box , she slowly got up. The whole construction under her feet could fall apart any minute , Nairi found some balance and looked up. If she jumped , she could reach the top of the fence but jumping?!

Nairi could make herself as long as she wanted , she couldn't reach the top.

"Okay… Jumping it's going to be."

She prepared herself and took a deep breath , with her whole heart she hoped that the boxes wouldn't fall because _that _would attract too much attention. She took one step and then she jumped as high as she could. Nairi closed her eyes when she dangled on the fence but she didn't hear any boxes fall so she sighed relieved.

"All right!"

Now she pulled herself onto the fence , she had just enough place to sit. Nairi actually had a great view from here. She saw trees , many trees , sand , grass and the hills that surrounded their village.

"Wow..."

It was the first time she ever saw the world outside her village and it was actually really beautiful. It didn't look so dangerous as everybody would say. After she gazed a while , she focused again on her mail goal. Ian's hat…

"Why isn't a tree around here…" she complained when she saw from how high she had to jump.

Nairi turned around and sat on her knees. She looked behind her once more and breathed out. She lowered herself while still holding the top of the fence , then she just dropped herself and fell on the ground but the fall didn't hurt as much as she expected.

"Pheew , that's over."

Nairi stood up and looked around , nothing strange at first sight.

"Now where's that hat?"

Nairi walked a bit further then she saw something moving in the bushes. The fact that she was all alone outside the village and that the bushes were moving , didn't really comforted her. But she got over her fear and slowly crept closer to the bushes , when she got pretty close she suddenly saw Ian's hat flying away , was she going crazy? A flying hat? No no , there had to be something underneath it.

"Darn!"

Nairi ran after it but then it disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Huh?! Where did it go?"

Nairi quickly looked behind her but it wasn't there too.

"It can't just vanish?!" Nairi said quite irritated.

Then something jumped onto her head and messed up her blonde hair.

"EEEK!!"

Nairi wanted to grab it but it flew away again. Nairi who was now pretty angry ran after it as fast as she could. She was so focused on the flying hat that she didn't even noticed , she ran farther away from the village. The hat flew right into Shaman's Cave. Nairi didn't want to go in there but if she would stop now , Ian's hat would be gone forever and she couldn't let that happen! That hat meant more to him than anything else , she had to get it back! Nairi ran into the cave as well but stopped in front of a ladder.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

The hat flew up without any trouble , Nairi quickly started to climb the ladder , it wasn't that high but then again , Nairi never liked ladders. She continued her chase once she had ground under her feet again.

"Where is that little pest?" she asked herself when she was running through a tunnel , at the end of it she saw the hat turning left but then another problem stopped her. A gap this time.

"This is starting to get really annoying!" she yelled angry , startled afterwards when her yell echoed.

Nairi took a few steps back and then ran at the gap , she jumped over it without too much trouble. At her left she saw another tunnel , that's where Ian's hat went. Nairi now climbed down , when she wanted to continue , she suddenly heard a voice. Startled she searched a place to hide , the only thing that was big enough , was a rock. Nairi ducked behind the rock right before someone entered the room.

"Haze , come on out now!" yelled a young woman's voice frustrated.

Nairi decided to take a look. Careful not to be seen , she looked over the rock.

_Wow , she looks angry. _Nairi thought when she saw the expression on the woman's face.

The woman started to tap with her foot , that sound was the only thing she could hear apart from her own breathing.

_Is she looking for someone?_

"Haze!! Come out _right _now!!"

Nairi saw Ian's hat coming out of nowhere. Shocked yet curious she kept looking.

"There you are!" said the woman , she kneeled down next to Ian's hat. "What's this?"

The woman took Ian's hat and now Nairi saw the creature Ian was talking about , it was a little cute purple fairy-like creature. It had small wings and the cutest eyes she ever saw.

_And I called that sweetie a pest! _

"Are you stealing again? You know you're not supposed to come out of our hideout! Haze what am I going to do with you?"

The woman sighed and the little creature , which name was 'Haze' Nairi assumed , looked sad. The woman hesitated for a while but then she couldn't resist that sad look and just hugged Haze.

_Wish I were her… _thought Nairi while she let her head rest on her hand and sighed , she forgot to hide.

"How can I ever stay mad at you?" she said to Haze while making weird faces. "But stealing is wrong! I don't want to come and get you here anymore! Understood?"

Haze flew up from the woman's arms and made nodding movements. The woman smiled but then looked at Ian's hat in her hands. Nairi wished she would just leave it there so she could bring it back.

"Now what am I going to do with this hat?" the woman sighed.

_Leave it here , leave it here!_

"I'll leave it here , maybe I'll return it some day." The woman said.

"Yes!" Nairi whispered but covered her mouth with her hands when she realized she made some loud noise , she could be discovered but the woman didn't hear anything , instead she stood up with leaving the hat on a rock.

"Come Haze , let's return."

Haze flew onto the woman's shoulder , Nairi expected them to walk away now but they didn't move.

_Why aren't they leaving?!_

The woman looked like she was concentrating on something , she stretched out her right arm then suddenly a magical circle with weird symbols appeared under her. Nairi's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. The woman's wavy long red-purple hair danced up and down by the wind when sparkles appeared around her. Nairi didn't even think about hiding now , she wanted to take a closer look but before she could get even closer , the woman spoke one word , one familiar word.

"Teleport!"

The sparkles circled around her so fast that she disappeared together with Haze. The magical circle on the ground vanished too. Nairi gasped , she turned around and let herself glide from the rock to the ground.

_Teleport? Ps-psynergy?_

She couldn't believe it but she saw it clearly. Everything has been there , magical circle , sparkles , one word and vanishing persons. It had to be an adept , that woman… Nairi shook her head and slapped herself.

"Oh , it wasn't _that _impressive!... Oh all right maybe it was , geez now I'm talking to myself , talk about crazy…"

"I have to tell Ian...!"

Nairi quickly jumped up , she almost forgot Ian's hat in her hurry. Her way back to the village was no problem but getting back into the village without being seen , that was the real challenge. Nairi searched at least for 20 minutes a way to get in but no success.

"Oh great , I can't stay here for ever!" she sighed from annoyance.

Then someone tapped on her shoulder.

_Ohno__…_

Her face went from annoyed to very very scared.

_That's it! I'm grounded for my whole life!_

"What's wrong with you , turn around!" yelled a boy's voice.

"What's with you sneaking up behind me?!!" she yelled furious at Ian.

"Wow , calm down! I was just worried about you , you were gone for so long."

"Hm , okay… "

Ian was over happy when he saw his hat again , he actually hugged it , Nairi didn't want to disturb the cuddling couple but still watched with one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you marry it?" she said serious.

Ian smiled and pretended like he didn't hear that and put his hat back on his head were it belongs.

"I owe you one , Nairi , thanks so much!"

"You owe me BIG one! You don't know what I've been through to get you're precious hat back!" she snarled at him , which confused him.

"Don't look like that! I've seen something amazing!" she yelled again.

"Listen…" she whispered and pulled Ian closer to her. "I've seen an adept."

Ian looked into Nairi's dead serious eyes , was Nairi sick or what?

"Okay , Nairi , is this some kind of joke?"

"I swear! I really saw one , a woman! That creature you saw was with her , its name is Haze , she teleported away! She used psynergy Ian!"

Nairi's serious tone made Ian believe her. She must be really impressed now , all she ever talks about is adepts and how badly she wanted to meet one.

"Did you talk to her?" Ian asked now as serious as Nairi.

Nairi shook her head disappointed.

"No , I don't know why actually…"

"We'll discuss this later , it's getting late , I'm sure Eldona is worried about you too!"

Nairi nodded.

"But how are we going to get back in? I've looked everywhere."

Ian smiled and pulled her along with him to some bushes.

"Then you haven't looked good enough!" he grinned.

Ian pushed away the bushes and there it was , a hole under the fence , just big enough for children to fit in.

"It leads to our backyard , great not?" Ian smiled.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NOW?!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter is ****lonnggg****! Well , guess that's all right… **

**Please let me know if I should continue this story or not… **


	2. Chapter 2 A hidden secret

**Yay**** , finally chapter 2 has arrived! I'm sorry it took so long but school is stealing away a lot of time from me. Anyway there's a lot of conversation in this chapter (mostly between Nairi and Ian) but it's shorter than the first one , hope you don't mind! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! … Please?**

**Chapter 2:**** A hidden secret**

Seeing that it already got dark , her grandmother wasn't going to be pleased with her late return. Ian and Nairi said goodbye and left for their houses. Nairi walked to the door and took a deep breath.

_I so hope she's not going to be mad!_ Nairi thought as she laid her hand on the door handle.

Carefully and without too much noise Nairi opened the door , she stepped inside as quiet as she could. Then she turned around and slowly closed the door , on her toes she walked into the living room where she thought her grandmother would be waiting for her to deliver a serious sermon or something like that. Her grandmother was there alright but not in the way she expected.

_Boy , am I lucky today!_

Eldona was still sitting on the same chair as before but only now asleep and with her book still in her hands. Well not for long if Nairi hadn't removed it , it would have fallen on the ground and that would've woken Eldona. Nairi sighed from relief , she walked to the table and blew out the few candles which were lightening the room. As quiet as a mouse she walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

"Pheew , tiring day." she whispered to herself when she closed the door by leaning against it.

Nairi gazed at her bed; the soft and warm place where she always finds rest… She was tired , no doubt about that but for some reason she didn't want to sleep now. The incident from before still filled her thoughts and she didn't get much time to think about it back then. A lot of questions were still unanswered , maybe she should have talked to that woman after all.

"Geez , I'm so stupid! Why didn't I talk to her?! Why why why?!"

Nairi sighed irritated and walked over to the window , she wondered where that woman would be now. Nairi still remembered how the woman looked like: a young thin woman with long red-purple hair , her eyes were green with a grey shine and she wore this necklace with a small cube. She also remembered how the little cube glowed purple when the woman teleported away. Nairi looked up to the sky.

_…The stars…_

Stars in the sky , they were so beautiful and shiny; Nairi wanted to make things shine as well. She wanted to be able to make things shine like that woman did , she just wanted to use psynergy one time. Even if it were just a few seconds , she didn't care , she just wanted to know how it feels like. Nairi thought back to the magic circle; how did it even get there? All the woman did was stretch out her arm and focus , Nairi has tried that a million times and never even a little sparkle appeared.

"Why am I still believing I can use psynergy?" she whispered , kind of like she asked it the stars. Of course no reply came.

Nairi laughed at herself , what crap was she saying anyway? She knew she couldn't use psynergy but refused to believe it though she thought stupid of it.

"I need some fresh air."

Nairi opened the window and leaned out , a cool breeze filled her bedroom with fresh air. She gazed at the sky for another 5 minutes and then yawned. Maybe it was time to go to bed , she closed the window and took her clothes off. In her underwear she searched her nightgown in her closet , she found it and put it on. Again she yawned.

"Time for some sleep!" she said while getting in her bed.

She didn't even have to find the perfect sleeping position , on her back she lied down and on her back she fell asleep.

… … … … … … … … …

"MORNING!!! GET UP GET UP!!!"

The sudden sharp noise woke her immediately; or at least she thought.

"COME ON!! SLEEPYHEAD!!"

Okay she really was awake now! Nairi groaned and pushed her face in her pillow , her head hurt. It was this damned headache right above your eyebrows , she hated those. Things became even more irritating when someone started to shake her bed.

"Alright alright! I'll get up already!" she yelled but still with her face pushed in her pillow so only some mumbling was hearable.

"About time! It's already past 10!" someone said.

Nairi turned onto her back and yawned while she stretched out her arms.

"Do I care what time it is." she said while still yawning. "And you really didn't have to yell like that!"

"Did you rather want me to jump on you? Now come on , I want to go back!!"

Nairi looked confused at Ian. He wanted to go back?

"Go back? To where?" she asked.

Ian rolled his eyes and gave Nairi her clothes , then he walked to the door and opened it.

"Have you already forgotten about your adventure yesterday?" he asked before he closed the door and went downstairs.

Nairi gazed at the door , of course she didn't forget about her trip to Shaman's cave but why would Ian want to back? There's nothing to see there or was she mistaking? Nairi stood up and put her clothes on , after she washed she went downstairs.

_Did Ian tell grandma?_ She thought , hoping that he didn't.

Ian and Eldona were in the kitchen , Nairi hesitated.

_What if Ian did tell her , would she be mad? Or would she even believe him? And what if he didn't tell her , should I tell? __Arg__! Come on Nairi just enter the damn kitchen!_

When she walked into the kitchen 2 pairs of eyes were looking straight at her , Nairi didn't look back but down. She could feel her grandmother's gaze on her back , Ian told her; she just knew. Nairi was hoping to get out of there without answering any questions , unfortunately her grandmother broke the silence.

"Nairi , have you been out of the village?" she asked , pretty friendly according to Nairi.

Nairi opened her mouth but closed it again when she didn't have anything to say back. She just nodded.

"Ian told me about it." Eldona continued. "Weren't you taught to never leave the village?"

Again Nairi nodded and turned around to face her grandmother. Eldona wasn't looking anywhere near as mad as Nairi thought she would be and Ian didn't seem to be scared either.

"I knew you would do that some day , I have broken the rules too when I was young." Eldona said with a faint smile.

"Really? I always thought you were the most well-behaved girl of the village!"

Nairi started to laugh together with Ian.

"Well no , I did several things that weren't allowed. But that's what's so great about being a child , no one can stay mad at you!"

Thousands of YesYes-cheers went through Nairi's thoughts , she was so happy that her grandmother wasn't angry at her. Eldona looked at her happy granddaughter , suddenly her smile disappeared in a serious look.

"That doesn't mean you can go out any time you want! If I see you sneaking out , I'll make sure you will be more careful next time!"

Nairi gulped and nodded. Eldona nodded back satisfied and then turned her head to Ian.

"That also counts for you!"

Ian nodded hastily.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright I promised your mother that I would be helping her with cooking. I don't understand how she can survive with so many children."

The latter part Eldona more said to herself than to Ian , Ian nodded and Eldona walked away. Ian looked through the window to make sure Eldona really left , when he saw her crossing the bridge outside he turned his head to Nairi.

"Sorry , I had to tell."

"Did you also tell her about the cave?"

Ian shook his head.

"No , only that we left the village to search my hat which was carried away by a strong wind." Ian smirked.

Nairi giggled , typical , Ian was a master in telling lies , she on the other hand just couldn't get a lie through her mouth maybe only when it's really important.

"Good job! My grandma is a tough one to fool! How do you do it?"

Ian smirked , he sure wasn't going to tell his secret.

"It's a talent of mine."

"Yeah right , a talent to tell lies."

"Why not?"

"Never mind. So why do you want to go back?"

Ian shrugged.

"Maybe there are some tracks or something? Or maybe she comes back to return my hat?!" he shouted excited.

Nairi wasn't convinced , that chance was just so small.

"Hmm I don't think so."

"But what if she does? Huh… Then you'll regret it that you didn't go…"

Ian could form such a look on his face that would get you to even doubt about your gender. Nairi always lost when he used that look , this time wasn't very different.

"Alright , we'll go and check." she sighed followed by a happy cheer from Ian. "But you'll see that there's nothing!"

"Let's find out then!"

Sneaking out the village wasn't that hard anymore even though they couldn't use the hole that Ian made in his backyard , Eldona and his family would surely notice. They quickly arrived at the Shaman's cave. It was the first time for Ian to enter the cave.

_Boy he sure is excited. _Nairi thought when she saw Ian looking admirable at the dark cave.

"This is so TOTALLY AWESOME!! I'm going to go IN Shaman's CAVE!! I'll be the first 11 and a half year old in history!!! My sisters and brothers are never going to believe me!!"

_No scrap that , he's just obsessed… with a large hollow rock._

"HAHAAA , I'm going inside now Nairi!! Watch me!" yelled Ian as he walked inside the cave.

"Yeah , I'm seeing you…" said Nairi while walking inside , trying to sound a bit enthusiastic .

Once inside Nairi saw a totally different Ian , his shoulders were hanging low and he had a disappointed look on his face.

"What did you expected , a dark scary cave with slimy monsters and bats all over the place?" said Nairi when she walked to the ladder.

"Actually yeah."

"Well bad luck then. Now come on follow me."

Nairi and Ian left the ladder behind them and walked to the room with the gap. Ian looked down to where Nairi had hidden herself a day ago.

"So everything happened right there?" he asked.

"Yep , I hid behind that big rock." Nairi replied. "See nothing's here , lets go back."

"No wait , can't we go a bit farther!" yelled Ian.

Nairi sighed , it couldn't hurt to go a little bit farther.

"Okay but to where , she came from the left."

Ian jumped over the gap followed by Nairi.

"Then lets go there."

They climbed down the ladder , once they were down; Nairi stopped. She walked to the place where the woman had stood and touched the ground.

"You should've seen that magical circle , it was awesome." she said dreamy while thinking back to the circle.

Ian smiled , Nairi could be so fascinated by some things that he got jealous most of the time. Mostly she was the one who experienced all the exciting things and then she always described it like it was nothing but to him entering a cave like this was dreamland.

"Come on." he said.

Nairi stood up and both walked farther into the cave. The next room was really big , there were 3 exits and they didn't know which one to choose. Nairi pointed at the first one at the right.

"That one probably leads to the room next to that other one , I think we should go left."

Ian didn't think the same way , the one in the middle looked far more interesting to him than the left one.

"Maybe those other ones leads to treasure rooms! Lets take the middle one!!" he shouted and already ran away.

"W-Wait! Ian!" she yelled and ran after him.

His voice sounded from the other side of the tunnel.

"This is enormous!!" he yelled amazed with widened eyes.

Nairi almost reached the other side and saw Ian waving at her , she smiled as she saw the room getting bigger with every step she took. But then…

"IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!" Nairi screamed in horror.

Right before Ian felt a sharp claw piercing through his shoulder he saw a blinding light coming from Nairi. The light gave him a good feeling but the shock drove him to unconsciousness.

Nairi couldn't believe what she saw , it was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

"How?"

Her stretched out arms and spread fingers felt so full of life , her whole body was filled with new energy. Her hands were so warm , they never felt this warm before and her view was new to her. The whole enormous room was filled with warm wild wind , the light was so strong that she was surprised that she could even look at it. The wind was coming from her hands , from her energy. She was creating it , using it to repel the monster wolf that attacked Ian. She heard a howl then nothing , only her heavy breathing. The light faded away and the wind decreased; the warm feeling in her hands was gone. The shock was too much for her , she fell unconscious on the ground next to Ian with last words spoken: "I used psynergy…".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teehee**** , Ian's ****kinda**** loud and Nairi found out she's an adept! ****But they're both unconscious so what will happen to them? ****Wellll**** , I don't know yet but chapter 3 will come … some day. But I really don't know when , I've got so little time and so much to do! ****Arg**** time is a stupid thing!**


	3. Chapter 3 A matter of comparison

**Alright , third chapter up! I'm disappointed though… so little reviews. I would like to see some more before I update another chapter again , I don't ask **_**that **_**much people! Anyways for the people who actually read th****is , there are 3 new characters and all belong to me of course! **

**I'll say it again , I do not own Golden Sun!**

**Chapter 3:**** A matter of comparison **

_Ugh…_

What was it that she was hearing? It sounded like talking people but she wasn't sure. Her whole mind was one big mess , she remembered some things about coming home late and got waked by Ian but after that , one big missing part. Some mumbling noises sounded around her , low voices were talking most of the time , sometimes a higher voice came in between. Some men and a woman assumed Nairi but where was she then? Was she in the village , what happened?

"Agh…"

Something was itching; grass. What the hell was she doing on grass? When she moved her shoulder the voices began to speak louder , now she could understand what they were saying.

"Oh! She moved , she's awake! Thank goodness!"

"She's opening her eyes!"

Nairi first saw the white sky that could be so blinding but when she blinked her eyes a few times , some persons became visible.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked a woman. She looked very worried.

Nairi gazed at the three persons who were looking at her , she was right , 2 men and a woman. The woman looked like the oldest one , somewhere around the 35. One man looked like 20 or so and the other one was around the 30. They all were staring at her worried and relieved at the same time.

"Hey , is everything alright?" asked the oldest man with reddish hair.

Nairi sat up , only her shoulder hurt a bit but for the rest she felt perfectly fine.

"Um , I'm fine…" she whispered while she looked away shy.

"Good." The woman stood up. "We found a boy with you , do you know him?"

"A boy? You mean Ian!!"

Nairi jumped up , now she remembered what happened! It was in the Shaman's cave! Ian was with her , they went there to see if that woman would've left anything. And then…

"Oh no Ian! Where is he? Is he alright?! Please tell me he's okay!" Nairi shouted nearly crying , thinking of Ian's deadly attack.

"Calm down , he's alright. Well not really … but he'll soon be." said the younger man , he had dark blue hair.

"He'll soon be?" asked Nairi confused , turning her head to the man.

"That's right , he's there under the tree."

The man walked to a tree , Nairi followed him and just now she noticed how beautiful it was: a forest but not a dark scary one with wild angry animals everywhere , no , this forest was different. It was full of light and singing birds flew all over the place. It felt so peaceful , she has never seen any place as beautiful is here. Her view was great but that changed when she saw Ian; he was badly hurt. His head was just hanging down lifeless , blood covered his whole left shoulder and even the green grass under his left hand colored red. Nairi brought her hands to her mouth and bit on her lip to prevent her tears from falling.

"Ian , my god!!" she yelled while she ran to him. She felt so guilty now , to see him like that.

"He's going to be fine." said the man who now crouched next to Ian and gave Nairi a comforting smile on which she nodded. She knew what the man was going to do , it wasn't very difficult to see; of course his hair color , blue , his green eyes and he wore mostly blue , he could be nothing else but a mercury adept.

"You're gonna heal him…" she said soft , somehow she had faith in this man though he was a stranger.

The man smiled and nodded , he brought his hands to Ian's shoulder. Nairi couldn't help being excited , it was the first time she was so close to an adept , nothing else could attract her attention now.

"Pure Ply." whispered the man and after those words a blue aura appeared around his hands , followed by sparkles and the thing that amazed Nairi the most; a little fairy that sprinkled healing flakes on Ian's shoulder. It was beautiful to see , Ian soon moved his fingers and woke up entirely , Nairi hugged him as soon as he could sit up straight.

"N-Nairi? Where are we? What happened?"

"Don't ask me Ian , I don't know. But this man here saved your life. He healed you with _psynergy_."

Ian's eyes twinkled after hearing the word 'psynergy' , he first looked at his shoulder. He was amazed , the pain was totally gone and there were no scars or anything , a perfect heal. Then he looked at the man.

"Thanks!" was all that came out of his mouth but it came from the bottom of his heart.

"No problem , kid. You seriously needed help."

Nairi helped Ian up and together with the blue-haired man they walked back to the other two.

"Good to see some life in you." said the woman to Ian with a smile.

"Heh , yeah." said Ian back , also while smiling.

"There's a lot of explanation to do , let us go to the hideout. We can talk there." said the oldest man.

_Hideout? Where did I hear that before?_ thought Nairi.

"But before we go can you tell us your names?" asked the woman.

"Of course , I'm Nairi and this is Ian."

"Okay Nairi and Ian , my name is Carol."

"Mack." said the blue-haired man.

"And Jake , Mack and I are both adepts , as you probably already noticed."

Nairi nodded , she didn't want to let them notice that she was so excited to meet adepts. Inside of her she was screaming with joy but that wasn't recognizable on the outside , she stayed really calm. Ian on the hand , stood there the whole time with a wide smile on his face. Nairi gave him a subtle push but that didn't change anything so she decided to leave it like it was.

"Are you kids hungry? Because I got some delicious cookies left!" said Carol while grinning.

"Ah! Yeah! Chocolate cookies by any chance?" asked Ian excited.

"Nothing but the best!"

"Yummy!"

Nairi rolled her eyes , if someone was addicted to cookies , it had to be Ian. Though his mother always told him to stay away from Eldona's cookies , he never could resist. Not that he's fat or anything but his allergic reaction on chocolate could get out of hand sometimes and he doesn't even care. Nairi used to steal cookies for him when they were still little children and one day he came back home with a head like a balloon and did he even notice? Hopeless , that's what Nairi thought of it.

"So where is this hideout? I don't see anything here?" asked Nairi while looking around.

Jake laughed , like Nairi just asked a stupid question.

"No now you can't see it. We have a little trick for that."

"And what's that?"

Jake stretched out his right arm and smiled.

"I'll Reveal it."

Suddenly Nairi felt a weird feeling; something she hasn't felt before. It came from close by , from her right to be exact. Jake was standing next to her , could it be him? Maybe she sensed his psynergy or something like that but why didn't she sense Mack's psynergy then?

"Wow , it changed! Nairi do you see that?!" yelled Ian amazed while he tapped on her shoulder.

Nairi left her thoughts and looked around.

"It changed!" she exclaimed as amazed as Ian.

The forest in front of her turned grey and some weird stones were present , behind her and on the spot where she was standing the forest was just the same as before.

"Kinda normal if you use Reveal." said Mack calm as he stepped onto the grey grass and disappeared.

"Come on , don't be frightened! It all changes back."

Then also Carol disappeared into the grey world , Jake looked at Nairi and Ian; they had to go too. Nairi and Ian also stepped onto the grey grass and shut their eyes tightly .

"It's okay , you can open your eyes!" said Carol while laughing at them a bit.

And it was okay indeed. The grass under their feet turned green again and the sky and trees regained their normal colors , only those weird stones didn't disappear.

"What are those?" asked Ian while he pointed at one of the stones.

Jake walked to the one Ian was pointing at and laid his hand on it.

"It's a form of psynergy that shows you hidden secrets , it's called Reveal. These stones are Reveal Stones." Jake hesitated. "…Our hideout is hidden very well thanks to these stones , if you cast Reveal on one of them , our hideout will be revealed. They surround our entire hideout."

"Wow , that's amazing." whispered Nairi to herself.

"Yeah , it is." said Carol with a smile , who apparently heard Nairi.

_Carol sure smiles a lot… _thought Nairi.

"Let's go , oh and watch out… Reveal."

Jake's hand glowed and a ray of purple light shot out of the stone , Ian jumped back startled and Nairi stared at it totally stunned. Then suddenly all the other stones followed , all shooting purple beams to the sky , it didn't take long for the whole place to be covered in a purple mist. Ian and Nairi were so amazed by the spectacle , they had never seen anything like this before. When the beams faded away and the mist decreased , Ian gasped. He had held his breath the whole time just by his amazement but his eyes weren't stared out yet.

"A-a-amazing!!" he shouted.

High trees rose from the ground reaching for the sky , they all had beautiful green leaves and here and there some pink flowers. It were the biggest trees Ian and Nairi had ever seen , with tree trunks where at least 7 persons could fit in. Ian and Nairi felt so tiny all of a sudden , in comparison with those trees , even a house was small.

But that wasn't all that was amazingly beautiful: hills were covered in colorful flowers , smaller trees with all kinds of fruit were standing in the warm sunlight and the grass never looked so green as here. Stone houses stood everywhere , some bigger than others but all seemed very cosy. Also a small lake was present , where cows , horses and sheep grazed. The place wasn't as big as towns like Tolbi or Kalay but still pretty big for a 'hideout'.

After some minutes of staring at the wonderful place , Carol took the word.

"Pretty impressive , won't you say?"

"This is so … wow." Nairi exclaimed.

"How come the trees are this big?" asked Ian.

He covered his eyes while he looked up to one of the large trees. Jake laughed.

"We've got plenty of tricks , like the one with the Reveal Stones."

"And those tricks work really well!" added Carol.

"Gosh , it's so beautiful here. Is this your hideout?" asked Nairi.

Mack nodded and began to walk , followed by the rest.

"There's a long history but I guess you kids aren't interested in history."

"Maybe , if it's exciting we are interested!" said Nairi.

"Do you kids know about a place called Lemuria?"

Ian shook his head but Nairi nodded.

"Yes , I've read about it."

Mack stopped suddenly and looked at Jake , they seemed to tell each other something. Nairi was confused by the sudden halt.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No not at all but you said you've read about it? In a book or what?"

"Yes , it's called Weyard's threat."

Mack grinned together with Jake , it seemed like they just heard something satisfying.

"So he wrote a book after all." said Jake.

"The old man still managed to keep his promise." continued Mack still with a smile on his face.

"Old man? What are you talking about? About the author? The scholar Kraden?"

"That's not important now , come on let's go." said Jake.

Not giving her an answer made Nairi a bit mad but she forgot about it when they arrived at a big building. Inside were many tables and chairs , a kitchen and an empty space. It looked like an inn but a bit different. Maybe it was their 'meeting room' or something like that.

"Let's take a seat." said Jake.

Everyone sat down except for Carol who went to the kitchen to get the cookies Ian wanted so badly. Nairi didn't pay attention to Ian who was eating the cookies hungrily. After a minute or two his face already began to swell but he just kept eating.

"Is that normal?" asked Carol worried.

"Don't worry , he's just allergic to chocolate. He doesn't care." replied Nairi as if she has said that a million times before.

"Oh."

"Now…" Jake began. "we found you in the Shaman's cave , you were lucky that we sensed your psynergy! Who knows what would've happened if we didn't sense it."

Ian stopped stuffing cookies in his mouth and looked at Nairi.

"Pfynergy? Uf?" he said with his mouth full of cookies.

He swallowed the cookies and cleared his throat.

"That has to be a mistake , we can't use psynergy." Ian pushed against Nairi's arm. "Right?"

Nairi didn't reply , she didn't know what to say. Did she really use psynergy in the cave? Was it really her? Jake said he sensed someone's psynergy in the cave…so it had to be her , right?

"Well Nairi?" Ian asked again.

"Um , Ian … I guess I'm … an adept." she whispered so quietly that Ian had to come closer to understand her words.

"But!! How? When? …Did you?" Ian hastily said.

"In the cave , for the first time. I was so frightened by that monster that my fear turned into psynergy I guess." she paused. "To save you…"

"That light. It was you! Nairi your dream! You're an adept , aren't you happy!" Ian shouted happily and hugged Nairi who also began to laugh.

"So you just found out that you're an adept?" asked Mack to be certain.

Nairi nodded.

"You two live in Shaman Village?" asked Carol.

"Yes."

"So why were you in the cave?"

Ian and Nairi looked at each other; should they tell them? Nairi slowly nodded to Ian.

"Um… Okay , it all began when I saw something outside our village. I wanted to know what it was so I sneaked out and followed it. Nairi says that the thing's name is Haze."

"Haze?" interrupted Jake. "Haze is a djinni."

"A what?"

"A djinni , they're small creatures , they help adepts in fights."

"He's from here?" asked Nairi surprised.

All three nodded and Mack continued their talk.

"Yeah , Haze is one of lute's djinni's."

"Lute? Is she a young woman with long red wavy hair and green eyes?"

Mack looked surprised at Jake and Carol.

"Yes , how do you know that?"

"Well , she was with Haze! You see , when Ian returned to the village without his hat , he asked me to go and get it back. So I sneaked out , found Haze , followed him into the cave and then Lute came to find Haze. I hid myself , Lute left the hat there and teleported away. That was the first I ever saw psynergy!"

"Wowowow , slow down! So you went after Haze but then lute came and you hid yourself?"

Nairi nodded affirmative.

"And then she teleported away without Ian's hat , so you brought it back to the village."

"Exactly!"

"Then why were both of you in the cave?" asked Jake.

Nairi , bored of all the questions , looked at Ian pushing him to answer this time.

"Well , I wanted to go back to see if , um , Lute would've left anything. Come on , it was the first time we were ever confronted with adepts!" he shouted , slightly annoyed by Nairi's accusing eyes.

"I see…"

There was a moment of silence. Nairi had to think about what Eldona told her earlier.

_During these 100 years the adepts have isolated their selves from the populated world…_

The adepts have isolated their selves…and she found them , by pure coincidence. She couldn't wait until she could tell her grandmother about this!

"But ehm…" said Jake suddenly. "We would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret."

"Ah…um yeah , of course."

"It's for a reason we are here , you know."

"Yeah…"

Ian had the feeling he knew less than Nairi about this place , that's probably because her grandmother told her secret things. Oh well , he's here right now so does matter?

"If I'm correct Nairi is an adept but Ian isn't." said Carol.

Nairi nodded. "Yes , at least that's what I think."

Nairi's eyes looked at Ian , he quickly nodded too.

"So which element?"

"Eh…"

That was a darn good question , which element. In the cave she actually didn't use 'real' elemental psynergy , or did she? Anyway she didn't know but Carol's question made her curious.

"I don't know. How do you know actually?"

"Um , don't ask me. I'm not an adept , those 2 are!"

"Well you can test it." said Jake.

"Really? How?!"

"It's a matter of sensing psynergy. You sense your own element the best , we can test it right now if you want?"

Nairi stood up excited and nodded heavily , Mack and Jake also rose from their seats.

"But there's only 2 of you , aren't there 4 elements?" she asked.

"We learned some spells from the others , it's no problem." Mack answered.

Jake and Mack walked to the open space in the building.

"You just stay there."

"Alright."

Jake nodded to Mack and Mack raised his arms.

"Douse."

A dark cloud filled with rain appeared above him , he moved his arms to the left and the cloud also moved left. Then the rain fell down , nothing really spectacular thought Nair. But she sensed it though it was just a faint feeling.

"Hmm , pretty weak feeling."

"Okay what about this."

Jake gazed at his hands , a purple glow surrounded him , then he made a quick move with his arm and some stones appeared out of nothing and crashed down.

Nairi shook her head , again the same feeling as before. So not water or earth , that only leaves fire or wind. Nairi's excitement and curiosity grew by the second.

Mack's turn again , now he had to use a spell of another element.

"You've seen this before. Reveal!"

The same strong feeling as before went through her body , she widened her eyes. Mack and Jake looked full of expectation at her as did Carol and Ian but she couldn't see that.

"That was rather a strong feeling…"

Jake and Mack smiled.

"Then it's decided , you're a Jupiter adept , Nairi!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woooh**** , Jupiter adept! Hooray for Mind Read and Reveal! Seriously , I wish I could use those spells! Too bad… **

**The next chapter will come too , if you guys aren't so lazy that it! So you know what to do huh?**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Teacher

**Oh my has it been ****sooo**** long since I last updated , I feel so ****so****so**** stupid now. I'm truly sorry! I just didn't have the time… BUT! I didn't come with empty hands! Nope , here's chapter 4! And again the new character belongs to me (Tansya in this case) but I don't own Golden Sun.**

**I warn you , there's quite a bit yelling in this chapter! But please read and review (I would really appreciate it) Enjoy! And again I'm sorry for being ****reaaaallllyyy**** late.**

**Chapter 4:**** Meeting the teacher**

_"A…Jupiter adept?"_

_"Yeah you know , wind." she responded._

_Ian sniffed and blew his hair away from his eyes; he wasn't very interested. Nairi waited patiently , although he was acting like he didn't care , Nairi just knew she could expect a question. She looked at Ian , he was laying stretched out on the sand with his arms under his head looking above; looking at Trial Road. For them both Trial Road was something special. When they were just little kids , around 7 years old , they thought it was just a stupid mountain but since they've been told about it they looked at it with much admiration. It was the symbol of their village and they were proud of it. Now they just loved to come here and lie down in the sand and just…stare at it. Entering it was only permitted for warriors and thus they have never seen it from the inside. _

_"So…" Ian began and turned his head to Nairi. "what's so special about adepts?"_

_Nairi could blow his head off right now , she has told him million times before about adepts and yet Ian dared to ask that question , it could make her so angry. She took some sand in both hands and fiercely threw it at Ian who protected his face and rolled away._

_"HEY! What did I do now?!" he shouted very annoyed._

_"Like you don't know!" Nairi yelled back and looked away._

_Ian shook the sand out of his hair and picked up some sand too to throw at Nairi but he changed his mind when he noticed that Nairi really was upset._

_Suddenly she turned around and the expression on her face didn't look so friendly._

_"What's so special about adepts , he asks!! They can use P S Y N E R G Y , it's M A G I C. And do you even know that you call them 'adepts'? Normal humans aren't adepts so they're just normal like us but adepts are special , otherwise they wouldn't even be ADEPTS!!"_

_Ian gulped and stepped back from the raging Nairi. He kept looking at her cautious and was ready to run away in case she got a rage-attack again. But instead of going mad again , Nairi sat down again with a sigh; sobbing. If there was something Ian couldn't stand it was seeing Nairi sob._

_"__Ohn__…"_

_He laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him._

_"Don't cry , I can't stand it!" he tried to comfort her._

_"You don't ever listen to anything I say!" Nairi yelled crying._

_"But… I-I do! I will listen!..." he tried to find a question that would prove that he has listened. "…__Uhm__ so what's your favorite element?"_

_Nairi looked up a bit surprised but then continued to sob again._

_"Don't do any efforts! I know you're not interested!"_

_"No really! I want to know!" he replied immediately._

_"Really?" _

_"Really."_

_"Well umm. I like Jupiter… You can use like Mind Read and Whirlwind and all sorts of cool spells!"_

_"Oh is it really."_

_"Or Plasma or Shine Plasma or oh __oh__ , Tempest. That one just has to be too cool!"_

_"Yeah sounds great."_

_"You also have Bind , it seals the psynergy of someone else or---"_

_"Nairi , I think you've said enough of them."_

_"You think? There are a __looot__ of them you know!"_

_"No it's fine really."_

Ian smiled at those memories , their discussions about adepts sometimes really got out of hand but in the end mostly he just gave in. It wasn't that he didn't know what adepts were but he just doubted that adepts were still among them. It was maybe , like a century ago when those adepts with the Contigo girl defeated Moapa. Nowadays they didn't hear a thing about people with strange powers or anything like that. But Nairi still strongly believed that they were still there somewhere and now it looked like she was right. All her dreams about her using psynergy weren't lies after all, Nairi was an adept and to make it even more fantastic , she was a Jupiter adept; her favorite element.

_She must be so frigging happy right now._ he thought while he looked at Nairi , she was staring at her hands , not moving an inch.

"Well?" Carol asked suddenly to break the silence.

"I-I can't believe it… I'm a Jupiter adept!" Nairi stuttered.

So many things crossed her mind , she wanted to scream , laugh , jump , dance… Finally it all came out as a happy yell combined with some quick punchy moves.

"HAHAHAH!!! I'm an adept!!!"

Nairi ran to Ian and attacked him with loads of hugs. It was the first time he ever saw her this happy and it also was the first he thought she was going to squeeze him to death.

"Gah , N-Nairi can you release me now?"

"I'm just soooo happy , Ian! Wait until grandma hears about this , she's gonna be so amazed!!"

Nairi just kept on yelling and didn't released Ian from her grip until suddenly the door made a squeaky sound and made everyone look at it in silence.

"Mack , Mack?!" a woman yelled as the door closed. She started looking around and Mack clearly went pale. He shuffled away uncomfortably as Carol and Jake turned their heads to him.

Nairi had a feeling she had seen that woman before , she just looked so familiar to her. Nairi couldn't figure out who that young woman was. Her wavy hair was red-brown and tied up really odd , also some flowery thingies stuck out; Nairi actually found it pretty. But why did she seem so familiar to her?

"Ah _there_ you are!" the woman said loudly as if she was very pleased to see Mack.

Mack gulped and he felt like his stomach turned around and around and around without stopping , not really a pleasant feeling.

"What've you done this time?" Jake asked Mack while he looked at the angry woman raising her speed.

"I've got no idea!" Mack whined.

"You obviously did _something_." said Carol while she shook her head.

Ian and Nairi followed the woman with their eyes and suddenly Carol whispered something in Ians ear.

"She means little good for Mack."

"Why?" Ian asked but Carol had no time left to answer.

"So mister here thinks he can LEAVE all by HIMSELF?! Why do you always get to go out and I don't! Whenever I'm not with you , you're doing some exciting stuff! YOU ALWAYS GET THE FUN!!"

Mack stepped back with fear in his eyes. He tried to look as innocent as possible but it seemed that that wouldn't really help.

"Uhm actually , Carol and I---" Jake started , he wanted to help Mack.

"I don't want you to protect him Jake! He knows damn well what he's done!" the woman snapped at him.

"Okay…fine…"

Mack's eyes cried out for help but Jake shrugged and stepped out of the way. Normally he wouldn't have done this but he knew better now. It wasn't the first time something like this happened and he wasn't going to take the consequences anymore.

"Uhm , honey I---" Mack tried to begin a sentence with forcing his most adorable face.

"No honey-I! You had NO reason to leave but you left anyway! You know I always want to leave and I've never had the chance!"

"But It was---"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! Whenever I want to leave Tansya tells me not to because 'I might reveal our hideout' BUT I'm not stupid!"

"Ooh , she definitely would." Carol whispered just loud enough for Ian , Nairi and Jake to hear.

"Of of course bu---"

"STOP IT ALREADY , I'm not finished yet!"

Mack didn't even listen to the complaints and yells , he just waited until she stopped yelling. He thought she was done with raging but it seemed she was just taking some breath.

"Are you do---"

"NO I'm no---"

"NOW YOU LISTEN UP , YOU'VE GOT NO REASON TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!!" Mack paused and sighed. "… at least now you don't have a reason."

"Can you please hear me out first , Lute?"

Lute opened her mouth and it seemed that she would start yelling again but instead she closed it and sighed with annoyance.

"Well…" Mack began when Lute finally faced him.

"LUTE?" Nairi suddenly shouted unwillingly. Everyone looked at her and especially Lute seemed confused.

"Who's that? And the boy?" she asked.

Mack sighed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! It's a long story."

"I've got time." Lute said bluntly.

"Well I don't." Mack replied short, he got pretty angry by Lute's yelling and Nairi's sudden interruption.

"Oh come on now Mack , can't you tell me now?!"

Lute's eyes where begging for the story but Mack resisted , something he normally couldn't have done but this time he was pretty angry.

While Lute continued to beg , Nairi finally recognized her.

"Um sorry , I just recognized her now." Nairi said quietly while looking at her feet.

"Don't worry about it , it always goes like this." Carol said and patted on Nairi's shoulder.

"How come?"

"I mean they're the cutest couple ever but sometimes Lute just … she can be very , let's say scary."

Ian's eyes widened.

"Couple? You mean those two are _lovers_?"

"Yeah , you may not say so , huh?" Jake said distantly.

Ian and Nairi turned their heads to look at Lute and Mack. Mack was turning his head away from Lute as she probably asked him another time to tell her what's going on. Then they heard a stamp on the ground and a high yell. Nairi thought to hear something like 'You never tell me a thing!' then Mack turned around again and yelled something back but she didn't understand that.

Nairi and Ian turned around and their slightly frightened eyes already told Carol and Jake that they wanted to leave those two alone.

"Let's go quietly." Carol whispered as she put a finger on her mouth.

Nairi and Ian followed Jake and Carol back outside , they were glad to be back in fresh air.

"Phweew , do they really do that all the time?" Ian asked , still amazed.

Jake laughed for a moment. "Well , not _all _the time but certainly often."

Again Nairi and Ian looked around , there were more people outside now than when they got here. Nairi thought it was amazing that there were still so many adepts , at least she thought , because Carol has told them she's not an adept so maybe there weren't as many adepts as she thought.

"Say Jake? Is everyone here an adept?" she asked.

"No , first example is Carol but most of us are."

"Amazing…"

Ian looked at Nairi , she looked so happy as if she finally had found true luck. And actually it was true luck , without Jake and the others they would still be in the cave and who knew what would have happened then? Yep , this day was special for both.

"So um Nairi? Can't you do some of those psyery-thingies?" he asked just to ask something.

Nairi rolled her eyes.

"It's called psynergy Ian and I have actually no idea how I would have to use it."

While she said that she looked at Jake , maybe he could tell her.

"Oh if you are planning on learning I would suggest you go and see Tansya. I'm going home now , Jake can take you there." Carol suddenly said.

"Oh are you leaving?" Ian asked with a slightly sad face.

"Well if you want to learn how to use your power I would only be in the way there. Besides I still have some things to do."

"Alright then bye by!"

"Do your best Nairi!" Carol shouted while she waved.

"I will!!"

Ian and Nairi continued to wave at Carol until she was completely out of sight then they turned to Jake.

"Soo , Tansya alright…"Jake murmured , more to himself than to Ian or Nairi. "Um let's go , it's not that far."

Nairi pulled Ian to her as soon as Jake turned his back to them and started to walk.

"He did act strange just now , who could that Tansya be?"

Ian nodded to her that he agreed.

"Tansya is a Jupiter adept just like you…" Jake suddenly said. Ian and Nairi were startled. "please don't try to do things behind my back , I can still hear you."

"Oh , sorry…" they both muttered and looked at their feet.

They followed Jake in silence to a house on a hill. It wasn't very big but in comparison with other houses this was pretty big. There were some beautiful roses next to the house and also some buckets with water in. But the strangest thing was that it was surrounded with a strange purple glow that Nairi seemed to enjoy as she walked into it. Ian didn't understand what she found so pleasant and a little discussion started , quickly leading to a small fight. But Jake told them to be quiet when he knocked on the door. Suddenly the purple glow disappeared and they heard footsteps. A while later a woman opened the door.

"Oh Jake hi!" she said happily.

"Hi Tansya , I brought visitors."

Jake stepped aside and Tansya saw Ian and Nairi smiling at her. At first Nairi thought she wasn't very happy to see them because she was looking very doubtful but after a while of staring she smiled back.

"Um , come in come in."

Tansya let Nairi and Ian in first and just before she closed the door she whispered something in Jake's ear.

"How do they get here?"

"I'll explain."

Nairi felt that Tansya wasn't really relieved to see strangers , of course she couldn't blame her ; they came here in the first place to be left alone. Nairi shuffled around nervous while Ian looked at the paintings on the wall.

"They're kids." Tansya whispered to Jake.

"I know , just let me –or no even better , them explain."

Jake asked everyone to sit down and let Nairi do the talking. After a whole time explaining how they got here , Tansya finally said the awaited 'oooooww'. Nairi thought she never had talked so long in her whole life , it was weird how tired you can get from just talking almost a whole hour with only some interruptions as 'ah' or 'huh?' or 'uhuh'. You could imagine she was happy to shut up for a while.

"I see , so now you came here to learn about psynergy?" Tansya asked.

Nairi just nodded and she was happy when Jake did the talking.

"Carol left just before we went here and Mack and Lute , well… hopefully they're done arguing."

Tansya did as f she was thinking very hard and then said: "Probably not."

"Anyway , could you teach Nairi some spells?" Jake asked.

"I would love to but now is not the time to start. It's getting dark already and maybe it's better if you two go home. I think some will be very worried."

Nairi's and Ian's face sighed , maybe Tansya was right. Eldona and Ian's parents are probably worried sick now; knowing them.

"Alright , but we don't know how to get back? We don't remember a thing from when we passed out." Ian said.

"That's no problem , I bet Lute can take you back. She has the Teleport Lapis."

Tansya saw that Nairi and Ian were about to ask what a Teleport Lapis was but she stood up and Jake followed her. Nairi and Ian looked at each other and sighed for one last time and got up too. They shuffled outside followed by Jake.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon! Bye!!" Tansya yelled as Ian and Nairi ordered their legs to move.

"Why do we have to leave to soon? I want to see what I can do…" Nairi whined.

"Yeah and I'd like some more chocolate cookies from Carol…" Ian added , Jake rolled his eyes. _Kids…_

"And I want to know what that Teleport Lapis is…" Nairi continued.

"And I want to know if Mack has a black eye now…"

Jake stared at Ian confused. "Why would Mack have a black eye?"

"Have you seen Lute screaming against him?! I bet he has no chance against her!" Ian shouted.

"Well , I think Lute is a strong adept , very strong but Mack wouldn't lose from her in a real battle."

Nairi and Ian jumped in front of Jake with this up-to-no-good glimmer in their eyes.

"Let's check it out?!"they yelled happy.

Jake shook his head and Ian and Nairi sighed and moved on. It was dark now and surprisingly still pretty warm outside.

Ian and Nairi caught a last glance of the hideout before Lute teleported them away. They appeared in front of the village. Lute hoped that their faces would clear up a bit after she would teleport them but they were still sad to leave and that's just something Lute doesn't like; sad faces.

"Aaaw , come on , you'll see us again! Don't worry!"

Nairi looked up a bit. "But we don't even know the way to you."

"And that's a good thing! Or do you want to get attacked in that cave again?"

Ian quickly shook his head with fear.

"Ah thought so!"

"But how are we supposed to go back?"

"You'll know soon enough! When Tansya's finished with you , there's no way you're gonna be knocked out by a monster again!"

Nairi smiled , those words helped. Lute smiled too , she laid her hands on their shoulder and waited , as if she was thinking about something.

"Oh what the hell! Come here you two!" she shouted and a moment later Nairi and Ian were squeezed together by Lute.

"Now , you'll hear something from us soon! I promise!"

Nairi and Ian nodded and saw Lute teleporting back , leaving them behind in front of the entrance of their village. Nairi sighed and together with Ian they started to walk back home , away from the adepts. Nairi felt absolutely awful and with just a weak wave to Ian she walked to her house hoping Eldona wouldn't be too angry , because she really wasn't in the mood to argue.

She opened the door and closed it behind her , she heard her grandmother hurrying to her. Her eyes were as big as apples as she saw Nairi.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD GOT INTO YOU!!" she roared through the whole house.

"Have you got any idea what time it is?! This is no hour to return home! Are you listening to me Nairi!"

Nairi ignored her grandmother and walked up the stairs.

"I'm tired."

"I sure do believe!" Eldona shouted still angry but Nairi was happy she didn't follow her up to her room.

Eldona shook her head not knowing what to think of Nairi. Finally she went to the kitchen to drink something.

Nairi was tired but she felt more sad; sad to leave something she had dreamed of her entire life.

"At least they'll come back for us… some day."

Nairi jumped on her bed and lay down on her back , her body was grateful for the comfortable bed but she just didn't want to go to sleep yet. Come on , she was a Jupiter adept and now she just had to leave it like that and had to hope that Lute or anyone would return for them? She wanted to use psynergy , now!

Nairi sat up and thought back to when Jake used the Reveal spell. She tried to mimic his movements and whispered: "Reveal…"

Nothing happened , she tried again. Nothing. Nairi sighed and looked around in her room. She noticed her book on her desk but she didn't leave it there. Eldona must have put it there. Nairi walked over to her desk and took it , she sat down on her bed , opened it randomly and started to read.

_When he saw us he didn't recognize us immediately but soon he remembered us as the travelers who came seeking him in jail. He asked us what we were doing here in __Kibombo__. Sheba said that she wanted to know that about him. Piers didn't answer but Jenna said we came because we were worried about him. He didn't seem to really care about that and asked us why exactly we came to such a dangerous place. Jenna asked him why he was acting like that , like he didn't need any help. Our __conversation was disturbed by __Akafubu__ the witch doctor , he used 'Lift' to hand the black orb to the Great __Gabomba__ , which Piers wasn't so happy with. The Great __Gabomba__ opened his eyes but closed them again which made __Akafubu__ think the prayers are not good enough so he lowered the black orb and demanded more prayers. Piers noticed that __Akafubu__ is no witch doctor but merely an adept and Piers obviously wanted his black orb back but saw no way to get down there. Sheba wanted us to help him and I saw a gap just up ahead. It seemed we couldn't get to the other side but there also was a tree stump. Felix knew he had to use 'Move' on it and as soon as the tree stump fell into the gap Piers __ran over to us asking if we just used psynergy. Of course that was psynergy and Piers---_

Nairi's eyes began to ask a lot of effort to be kept open. She didn't have enough time to put the book back and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
